Sweet Tooth
by fullmetalwings
Summary: Yaoi One Shot. Hunny gets a cavity, and Mori helps with the pain. Mori's point of view. This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope it is ok.


I don't talk much. I don't need to. What is important to me doesn't require words; only actions, and feelings; yes lots of feelings. Feelings that I have to hide from him.

"Mori!!! My feet hurt!" I glanced down at the little blonde seventeen year old holding my hand, and I can not help but smile, on the inside of course. "Alright." I responded quietly.

I lift him up and settle him on my back. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and holds on tightly. I can feel his soft hair lightly touching the back of my neck as he leans into me. This burning feeling inside me always comes when he is this close. It is like I have a fever all over my body and I just know deep down in my soul that this boy wrapped around me is the only cure. The only one to cure this heat; to quench this thirst.

I open the door to the 3rd Music Room and trod in allowing Mitsukuni to slid down my back and plant his feet on the floor. I cringe as I feel him sliding, like he is taking his time on purpose trying to torture me.

He greets the Host Club. "Hello everyone! What is the theme today? Will it be centered around fancy cakes and assorted chocolates?" Mitsukuni asked eagerly. Tamaki just laughs and shakes his head. "No my little Hunny-senpai. Today we are just having a small group of princesses. There is some type of health class examine, that only a few girls could get out of. Ah well more time preparing for the next rendezvous with love." Tamaki sang as he glided through the room making sure that every table was ready to entertain a "princess".

"Oh Mori, today will be fun. We will eat lots of cakes; with strawberry filling, vanilla, and most important chocolate." Honey squeezed his bunny close when he said the last word. Honey loved chocolate more than anything. "Aren't you excited too Mori?" He looked up at me with those beautiful brown doe eyes and all I could do was give a slight nod. There was a lump in my throat that seemed to be growing larger and larger, and enables me to say words, or even syllables for that matter.

As the guests gathered around Honey's table they all brought him various cakes and sweets, mostly chocolate. Honey's eyes widened and he quickly sat down. "Thank you everyone who brought me this lovely feast!!" He giggled innocently and divided the sweets for each girl. Keeping a large portion for himself as usual. "Mori you sit down too. I want you to try this." I did as I was told. I always do whatever Mitsukuni asks of me. Anything.

Honey shoves the fork down into the moist cake and pulls out a huge chunk. "Here try it, try it!" He holds the fork eagerly to my lips and I open my mouth to let him slid the fork in. It tasted like I expected it to. Like chocolate should taste; sweet, but leaves you wanting more. Just like Mitsukuni.

Haruhi walked by with a tray full of empty tea cups. "Hunny- senpai you shouldn't be eating so much sweets." I looked up at her. Yeah that is like trying to tell a lion not to eat meat.

"I'm not going to be responsible for when you get cavities."

Hunny giggled again and smiled with a mouth full of cake. "Don't worry. I brush my teeth."

Then it happened. He bit down on a piece and yelped in pain. My whole world stopped and my heart froze. Honey threw down the fork and held his hand up to his right cheek, now a light pink. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, but I didn't care about them, they all faded into the background. All I could see was my Mitsukuni in pain. Tamaki came running towards Honey, as did Hikaru and Kaoru. Everyone trying to get his mouth open to the see the damage.

"Come on Hunny-senpai, just open up. Please?" Tamaki pleaded.

"Hunny-senpai!" The twins said at once and plugged Honey's nose to try that way. Honey only slapped both their hands and sank deeper into his chair.

"It's nothing, please stop. It doesn't hurt. Stop it, just leave it alone." I could not take it anymore. I sprinted up to Mitsukuni, grabbed his wrist tightly and practically threw him on a nearby couch. He was still squirming, so I did the only thing I could think of; I got on top of him. With him wiggling beneath me it made it very difficult for me to remember what I was doing. He pushed a little harder and I rolled my eyes closed, almost audibly groaning.

"Mori it doesn't hurt really." I snapped my eyes open as soon as I heard him say my name. I had lost control but only for a second. I remembered the task at hand. My large hand fit around both of his cheeks so I used that to roughly make him open his mouth.

I immediately saw the problem, and it looked horrible.

"A cavity?" Tamaki was behind me and could see inside Mitsukuni's mouth.

A cavity? I quickly looked over at Haruhi, and silently cursed her. She had been the one to say such things. Bringing up the evil word of cavity. Then I returned my gaze to Mitsukuni who had tears in his eyes.

"It….it hurts Mori….make it stop…please?" He was looking at me like I was his only savoir.

Then I felt even greater sadness. I shouldn't be blaming Haruhi for bringing up the subject. This was my fault. I should have been watching closer, making sure my Mitsukuni was well taken care of. I let him down. I betrayed him, and now he is paying the price for my insolence. I wanted to cry, but I had to be strong for him. And most importantly; I had to be punished. I looked at Tamaki still standing there. "Tamaki…" I said quietly, my voice almost revealing how I really felt. I let the request hang open. I knew he understood.

"Alright, please listen. Until Hunny-senpai is feeling better, snacks are forbidden, especially around and for Hunny-senpai. That is all." Mitsukuni looked at me with such hurt I wanted to take those words back. Eat the words and make them disappear so I could see his happy face once more, but this was for the best. This was the only way, so that Mitsukuni and I can both be free of pain.

**2 days later**

"Hey Takashi- senpai?" I looked up and saw Tamaki standing in front of me, along with Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "We are going to play hide and seek in the school's garden, and Kyoya is doing book keeping, would you like to come?" I glanced at the back corner where Mitsukuni was playing with his bunny quietly. Tamaki seemed to know what I was thinking. "I already asked and he said no then tried to bite me." He rubbed his wrist. I sighed, and shook my head "no". The group left Mitsukuni and I alone.

I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly and looked at Mitsukuni again. He has been quiet, and angry ever since snacks were forbidden. He hasn't talked to me since I made the request. It is killing me. He hardly smiles, and it is never directed at me. I have stayed up for the last two nights just in case he calls and is in pain, or wants to talk. He never called. This silence is making me regret every decision I have made concerning him. Suddenly Mitsukuni got up and walked over to the table where I sitting. I grew nervous. What if he wanted to tell me to leave him alone? That I wasn't good enough for him? That he hated me? He slipped into the seat next to me and looked at me. I just stared at him; too afraid to speak for what he might say back.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking Mori. I need you to do me a favor. Can you please?" He awaited my answer.

What a silly question. Doesn't he know that I would walk across broken glass and fire if he asked? "Anything, Mitsukuni."

"I find that I don't mind not eating sweets when I watch someone else eat them." I looked at him confused.

"So here, please eat this." He thrust a small strawberry cake in front of my face and smiled.

"No." I responded. I will not torture him like that, even if he asked. He'll want some and I can't be sure that I won't give in.

"Please Mori! Since you took away my cakes, you can at least eat the one I made you." He looked hurt at my open rejection to his gift.

My head snapped up when I realized what he had said. He made me this cake? With his own two little hands? Just for me? He made me a gift and I just turned him down, a slap in the face. I took it from his hands. "Thank you." I said quietly, it served as gratitude, an apology. He handed me a fork.

I timidly took a little bit and slid it into my mouth. It tasted divine, only because I knew that my Mitsukuni had created this small piece of heaven for me to eat for him. He was staring at me, and it took a lot of effort not to let my blush from my neck creep to my cheeks and give away my secret.

"What do you think?" Mitsukuni asked me.

"It is very good." I responded. I wanted to say so much more. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, tell him how much I appreciate him and his gift, but I can only hope that this response will let him know my appreciation.

He giggled happily and clapped. "Good, good. I am glad my Mori likes it." I almost choked on the cake. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He called me his. I am his, and his only. My insides turned to liquid fire and I could feel myself blushing. Nothing could make me happier. He made my heart sing. I wanted to hold him in my arms and say, 'yes I am yours, always yours, completely.' But again, I could not. My fear took a hold of my vocal chords and I could only nod weakly.

I ate the rest of my cake in silence. Mitsukuni watching me intently for signs of pleasure. I pushed the empty plate away from me, and looked at Mitsukuni and smiled. He smiled back and then his face grew serious. "Mori come here."

He looked so serious that I could nothing but obey. I stood up and walked over to his seat and knelt in front of him. Mitsukuni leaned closure to my face, and I grew hot again. For a second it looked like he was going to kiss me. Of coarse I knew that was impossible, but still...he was close.

"You have little bit of icing on your cheek." He said. That was all he wanted to tell me? I was about to grab a napkin when suddenly Mitsukuni leaned towards me and licked the icing off of my cheek. He pulled and smacked his lips together. "Yum."

My eyes widened. Did he just...? The heat inside inflamed into an inferno and I could not breathe. My lungs froze, my brain stopped working, and the rest of me responded quiet quickly to Mitsukuni move. I put my hand up to where he licked me, and I could feel that it was still a tiny bit damp. He had put his mouth on me. That mouth that I have engraved into my mind, that mouth that I have dreamt about kissing, that mouth that looked soft, and lovely and inviting.

Mitsukuni tilted his head and looked at me in question. If only he could see the images running through my mind right now.

"You ok?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at it. He was touching me. Not a good idea, I don't think I can handle him touching me. His hand was warm on my shoulder. His lips were warm; his hands were warm; it seemed that this boy can only make me hotter, but I don't care. I'll burn if it means he'll touch me again. In that very moment, I lost control.

I grabbed Mitsukuni's hand that was on my shoulder and I pulled him forward. He fell out of his chair, but I caught him and set his in my lap. "Mori...what are you...?"

I put a finger to his lips to silence him. He looked at me with wide innocent eyes. I leaned in and breathed in his scent. He smelled so good, so very tantalizingly delightful.

Then I did something I have wanted to do since the first time I met him...I kissed him.

His lips tasted sweeter than anything cake I have ever eaten, nothing could compare to the perfect sweetness of his taste, his beautiful little mouth.

He didn't respond right away, I probably scared him or shocked him. I was pretty shocked myself for what I'm doing. But it was worth it. Then he started to kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around neck and I pulled him closure.

I pushed my tongue up against his teeth, silently asking for permission to enter. He opened his mouth, and let me in. His shy little kitteny tongue wrapped around mine and I groaned. This is what I wanted more than anything. More than food, more than air, more than life. Mitsukuni was holding onto me so tightly; our bodies pressed together, and I could feel him trembling.

Finally, breathing became an issue so I pulled back a little. We were both panting. What do I say after that? What was there left to say but the truth? He will either accept it or...my greatest fear...cast me aside. Tell me how wrong I was to think that I would ever be enough. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. OK here it goes.

"Mitsukuni, I...I...I...I love you." I whispered it. Too scared to say it louder.

He looked at me oddly. He has never given me that look before. He stayed quiet. Just looking at me and slowly breathing.

A few minutes ticked by and I was beginning to regret opening my big mouth.

"Do you mean that Takashi?" He asked. He sounded so meek, and small...so much like a child.

Oh no, he called me by my real name; not my usual nick name. Was he mad? I must have really disturbed him. Great me and my stupid heart, my stupid feelings. How could I ever think that he would just accept this? This absurd little dream that would never come true?

Tears stung my eyes, and I swallowed the sobs.

"Answer me Takashi." He said more forcefully.

I reluctantly nodded my head. "Yes, Mitsukuni Haninozeka, I mean it with every ounce of my soul."

**Outside the door of the 3rd Music Room**

"We can't see Tamaki." The twins whispered loudly.

"Oh my gosh, Takashi- senpai just confessed!" Tamaki whispered gleefully.

"Um...why are we eavesdropping?" Haruhi asked.

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!" The three men all responded at once, holding a finger to their lips.

**Haruhi just rolled her eyes and sighed.**

I didn't know what else to do beside get up and run as fast as I could. Away from him and my terrible mistake. First I had to apologize.

"Mitsukuni, I am sorry I confessed to you so suddenly. I don't expect anything in return. I don't expect you to let me stay by your side, which I understand. I'll leave now." I started to stand up, but found Miitsukuni not letting me.

"You can't leave now. Now that I know how you feel. Now that I know my feelings are returned."

I must be going mad, or wishful thinking. He did not just say what I heard him say. No it is impossible. He can't feel anything for me? I am not even half of what he deserves. I am nothing.

"Look at me please." Mitsukuni asked me. I did as he asked, and looked into his soft brown eyes. "I also have a confession, I love you too Takashi Morinozuk." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I couldn't feel my legs anymore, nor arms; my body has gone numb. I can feel no pain; if I died right now it would be alright. Everything seemed brighter, more forgiving, more loving. I gave him a smile in return, and I hugged him close to me. My little Mitsukuni is really mine and I am soulfully his. My heart is complete, my thirst sedated, and the fire inside me...well...as long as there is desire...I'll always be hot for him.

"You know Mori, since I can't have sweets you are going to have to be my replacement." He smiled mischievously.

I laughed. "I'll be most honored...my Mitsukuni."

Our lips met once more and the fire erupted through me again. I was finally happy.

End


End file.
